Apritello
by Donatello Fan
Summary: Based on the 2k12 series. Donnie still loves April. But he is worried if she does not feel the same way
1. Chapter 1

It's been a while since Donnie has seen April. She was out in the city with Casey. They've been gone for a week. He was worried, he doesn't know what they were doing...

Chapter 1

It's been a week since I've seen April, I'm a little scared if April gets hurt or killed. I feel sick to my stomach thinking that April could get hurt. I think I better lay down, I just can't stop thinking about April. She's just so beautiful, her eyes sparkle like the ocean. Her skin is nice and smooth. I wish was here, It has been so boring around here. Mikey has been sleeping all the time, Raph has been doing nothing and Leo has been meditating. I'm sick of this, I love her so much. I wish I could just tell her, but I'm worried if she rejects me. I should just stop worrying. I need some sleep.

April is standing in the corner of my room. "April" I shouted. She turned around, she kissed me.

" I love you" said April in a soft voice.

I woke up suddenly, It was just a dream. A tear dropped down my cheek. I love her, I want to kiss her. I hope Casey is taking care of April... "What?!" I shouted. Casey is with April. What if April is kissing Casey right now. I'll be heart broken. I started crying even more, I look like an idiot. I can hear a noise, it's my phone! April is calling.

I pressed answer, "hello" said April. I didn't know what to say. I was still sobbing like a baby.

"Hi April" I sobbed.

"Hi, how are you" April said in a soft voice.

"I'm fine" I said. She giggled. She passed the phone to Casey.

"Hey Donnie dude, how are you then" said Casey.

"I'm okay... Where's April" I panicked.

"She's just getting ready... We're going out for dinner" said Casey. I felt very sick.

"Ok... Well, I feel I little sick right know so I'm gonna hang up" I muttered.

"Ok then, dude... Get well soon" said Casey

"Have fun bye" I said. I hung up as fast as I can.

I ran to the toilet to vomit, I vomited so much. My stomach must be empty, I feel so sick. I have a head ache and stomach cramps. Casey must be dating April. Before I know it they will be married, have sex, have children and all that crap. I need to lay down again. I feel so so sick. I need a pain killer. I need some mints to get that vomit taste out of my mouth. My phone started ringing again. It was April, I had to answer. I pressed answer.

"Hello dude" said Casey. I was still sick.

"Oh, hey" I said in a sick voice.

"We're just off to dinner now and after that, we are gonna go to see that new Godzilla movie" said Casey.

"Oh ok, tell April that I miss her" I said.

"Ok then... get well soon" Casey laughed.

"Oh and one more thing... I have a warm drink, take a pain killer, lay down and get some rest" said Casey.

"Ok bye" I said. I hung up.

If I kept talking, I would have puked again. Casey is a nice dude, I just sometimes wish that I never met him.

I miss April, I wish she was back.


	2. Chapter 2

I wish I never met Casey, he's a human and I'm a mutant. April will fall in love with Casey, not me. I really need to have a sit down. Mikey came in the room with Leo.

"Are you ok, dude" said Mikey. I couldn't answer, I can't talk.

"You don't look so good" said Leo. I wanted to answer but I just couldn't. I tried to.

"I miss. April, I'm just very stressed and worried" I said. Leo and Mikey smiled.

"You still like April, that's stupid" said Mikey. I got angry, very angry. More angry then Raph.

I punched Mikey in the eye. He started crying. I felt bad for doing that, it's not like me to hurt Mikey like that. Leo looked pissed.

"Why the hell did you do that" shouted Leo. I didn't answer, I didn't know what to say.

"You suck, Donnie" sobbed Mikey. Poor Mikey, It was his fault for pissing me off. Leo went to take Mikey to the bathroom to wash off the blood around his eye.

An hour later, I got a phone call... It was April, I hope.

"Hello" said April. Thank god, it's APRIL ON THE PHONE, NOT CASEY.

"Hi" I said.

"We're just going to see that new Godzilla movie" said April.

"Cool" I said. I started coughing.

"Are you ok" said April.

"I'm just I little stressed... I don't feel so good" I said.

"I hope you get well" said April.

"I will be fine, oh and by the way... Why is Casey taking you out to see a monster movie and dinner" I said.

"I don't really know. I think he's trying to be friendly. oh and i'm coming back tomorrow. said April. I hung up as fast as I can.

I feel like I'm gonna vomit again. My stomach feels empty anyway. At least she will be coming back here tomorrow. I'm very tired, I think I better go to bed. I'm gonna dream about April.

The next morning, I woke up feeling a little better. I still feel like I'm gonna vomit. Leo, Raph and Mikey were in the kitchen getting breakfast. I didn't feel like eating, I just couldn't wait for April to come back.

The sewer lid was lifted. IT WAS APRIL and Casey. I ran to April and hugged her, She was warm.

"Hey Donnie" said April. I was so happy to see her.

"Yo! Donnie" said Casey.

Everyone came to see April, we all missed her, we all love her, but I love her more. I just wish she could know. April seemed tired, like me. I feel sick still. Then I clasped. I woke up on the sofa, April was sitting next to me. Casey wasn't there, thank god.

"Are you ok there" said April. I had a head ache.

"I don't feel so good" I said. April felt my head. I stood up.

"Donnie, you have a hot fever, let's lie you down before you fall down" said April.

I lied down. April gave me a warm drink and a nice blanket.

"How do you feel" said April.

"My stomach hasn't settled down, I'm just stressed... I feel like shit" I said. April smiled.

"I'm really worried... I hope you get well" said April.

"I'll be fine, I'm worried if you get sick by helping me get better" I said.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine" said April.

"Where's Casey" I said.

"He went home" said April. I was happy that he was home, not here.

"Is he your... You know... Boyfriend" I said. April looked a little shocked.

"I don't know. To tell you the truth... He hasn't really said anything about it" said April. I vomited in the bucket. April look a little grossed out. She gently held my head near the bucket.

"I'm so sorry" I sobbed.

"It's ok. Just get some sleep." Said April. She gave me another pillow. I went to sleep.

Leo walked in while I was asleep. April turned to Leo.

"He looks so cute when he's asleep" said April. Leo smiled.

"For a nerd he's cute... I guess" said Leo. April stroked Donnie's head.

"He's burning up" said April. Leo went to get a cold damp piece of cloth. Leo handed the piece of cloth to April. She thought it was cold enough to make Donnie's temperature go down a little. She put the cloth on my head, I woke up, The cloth was freezing.

"Sorry Donnie, your burning up" said April. I smiled, I didn't mind.

"Don't worry about it... I don't mind" I said. April smiled. She took the ice cold cloth of my head.

"You should get some more sleep" said April. I fell asleep.

April put Donnie's blanket up to his chest, Donnie was curled up on the sofa, April sat next to him on the sofa. She was looking out for him, so no one draws something on his face or puts his hand in warm water, She thought Donnie looked cute when he's asleep. Raph walked into the room.

"What the hell" said Raph. April looked angry.

"He's sick and he's sleeping" said April in a angry voice.

"What ever" said Raph as he pushed threw April.

An hour later, Donnie woke up, he saw April looking upset.

"What's wrong, April" said Donnie. April looked up at Donnie.

"Raph is just being rude" said April in a quiet voice. Donnie put his hand on April's arm.

"I'll deal with him" said Donnie as he touched April's arm.

"You don't need to, Donnie. You don't feel well anyway" said April.

"I don't feel as sick but my stomach still hurts... I can talk to him" said Donnie. April agreed.

Donnie walked into Raph's room, Raph was talking to his pet turtle, spike.

"Hey Raph" said Donnie. Raph looked at him.

"Umm, why don't you apologise to April for upsetting her and everything will be fine" said Donnie.

"Holy crap, dude. He's heavy as hell" said Mikey.

"Why the hell would punch Donnie" shouted Leo. Raph looked angry.

"Well, he shouldn't tell me what to do" shouted Raph. Donnie stood up, He looked Raph in the eye.

"You should be nicer to other people" said Donnie.

"I'm having a bad time ever since Spike was mutated. I miss him" cried Raph.

Leonardo put his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"We all miss him, but there is no reason to take your anger out on us" said Leo. Raphael's eyes became watery, He started to cry.

He hugged Leo.

"I loved him" cried Raphael. Leo thought for a second.

"We all did, he was a part of our family" said Leo.


End file.
